


Honeymoon Weekend

by AauntyPasta



Series: Leap for Lily [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Where do babies come from, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AauntyPasta/pseuds/AauntyPasta
Summary: Thomas and Hannah Magnum celebrate their Honeymoon together. During a trip to the zoo, they must explain to Lily where babies come from.





	Honeymoon Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I could not resist, ladies and gentlemen. After I finished the first two stories for “A Leap for Lily,” I had to tell about their Honeymoon. After all, they were only engaged for a little over a day…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“So should I start calling you Mama?” Lily asked as Hannah tucked her into bed.

“How about we wait until you are no longer my student, OK?” Hannah replied. “Until then, in school it’s Miss Riley. At home it’s Hannah. Not as awkward if you slip up at school. Got it?” Lily nodded with a big smile. “Next year I’ll start going by Mrs. Magnum and you can call me Mama then.”

“Maybe you should take a year off,” Lily said.

“Why?”

“So you can take care of the babies you’re gonna have,” Lily replied.

Hannah looked up at Thomas, who shrugged in bewilderment. “Who told you we’re going to have babies?”

“Sam and Al,” Lily said as she cuddled down and closed her eyes. “What are twins anyway?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Hannah told her as she leaned over the child to kiss her goodnight. “Who are Sam and Al anyway?”

Lily snuggled down deeper under the covers. “Good night, Papa. Good night Hannah,” she said, effectively ending the conversation.

Thomas took Hannah by the hand and they left the room, closing the door quietly. Outside, Catherine was returning to the room she was sharing with her husband, Frank. “Good night you two,” she said with a knowing smile. “Enjoy your wedding night.”

Hannah blushed and Thomas kissed his mother’s cheek before answering, “Goodnight, Mom.”

“I’ll be here if Lily needs anything,” Catherine told them. “You two enjoy your night in the guest house.” She disappeared into her room.

With a smile, Thomas escorted Hannah down the stairs where they waved to Higgins in the living room as he poured a snifter of brandy. “Mr. and Mrs. Magnum,” he called to them. “A toast before bed?”

Thomas glanced down at Hannah and she shrugged. “Sure Higgins,” Thomas said and they joined him in the living room. 

Higgins poured them each a small amount of the amber liquid and he held up his glass in salute. “To a very long, very happy union,” he said solemnly, making Thomas wonder how much Higgins had had to drink today. Higgins turned to Hannah as she sipped her drink. “Since you were unable to have a bridal shower,” he began. “Your bridesmaids left you a gift for your wedding night.” He gestured to a flat box on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Hannah looked at the box then handed the empty glass to Higgins and sat down to open it. She lifted the lid and peeked through the tissue paper then gasped and put the lid back on with a giggle.

“Nightie?” Thomas asked with a smile.

Hannah nodded. “Barely,” she replied.

Higgins gave them a knowing smile. “Perhaps I will leave the rest of my work for tomorrow,” he said before downing the remainder of his drink and heading to the stairs. Hannah and Thomas escorted him as far as the bottom of the stairs, the box tucked securely under Hannah’s arm. It was there that Higgins stopped them. “No need to worry over Lily.”

“We know, Higgins,” Thomas said. “But thank you and good night.”

“Good night,” Higgins replied and Thomas and Hannah headed out into the cool Hawaiian night.

Hannah had long since shed her veil and sash but she still wore her wedding dress. She slipped out of her shoes and carried them as they walked hand-in-hand through the soft grass to their destination. Thomas unbuttoned the jacket of his dress uniform and as soon as they went into the guest house, he removed it completely, hanging it on the hook next to the door. Hannah dropped her shoes beneath it as Thomas took off his shoes and socks before dropping them with hers.

He led her down the stairs to the bedroom, turning her away from him to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder with a sigh. She leaned into him with a heavy sigh of her own and tossed the box into a nearby chair. “You’re not even going to try it on?” he asked then kissed her neck.

“You mean you want to wait the amount of time it will take for me to get out of this dress and into that nightie?” Hannah asked.

He tickled her neck with his mustache and she giggled. “Maybe later,” he replied. He pushed her just far enough away to push her hair over her left shoulder and unzip the dress. He slowly pushed it down her shoulders and it fell to the floor where it pooled at her bare feet.

He kissed the back of her neck as he unhooked her bra before sliding it down her shoulders. He dropped the lingerie on the chair with the boxed nightie and Hannah turned to him. He gave her a long, deep kiss as she slid her hands under his t-shirt and up where he ended the kiss so she could pull it over his head.

Hannah kissed the corner of his mouth before she turned her attention to the closure of his dress pants. Once open, she slid them down his hips and he stepped out of them. She ran one hand along the band of his boxers and he shuddered at the touch. She smiled and bit her lip, noticing the bulge there pressing against the cotton fabric. Deft fingers slid under the elastic band at his waist and slid them down, releasing his erection.

Thomas moaned as she ran her hands through the dark hair on his chest on their way to his shoulders and their lips met, tongues dancing with the flavor of brandy. He found the waist of her lacy satin panties and slid them down her hips to land on the dress. He cupped her bottom and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips for the brief trip to the bed.

She gasped as he immediately slid his erection into her wet arousal then cried out as he began to thrust. Hands explored bodies as they moved around and inside, gasping, moaning and finally screaming as they hit a peak. “Damn, Thomas,” Hannah stated as she caught her breath. “That was just too quick.”

“We’ll go slower next time,” he breathed. “Draw it out. I just… wanted you too much.”

Hannah smiled and pushed him away. “This would be a good time for me to put that nightie on,” she said as she got out of the bed.

“Why bother?” her new husband said. “I’m just going to take it off of you again in a few minutes.”

“Because my bridesmaids went to the trouble of buying it for our wedding night,” she told him as she picked the box up. “And I want to see if it fits.” She disappeared with the box into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He stared at the ceiling until he dozed off with a smile on his face. Behind the closed bathroom door, Hannah took the silky lace nightgown from the box, sliding it slowly down her torso and running her hands over the softness as it fell to just past her hips. The garment was made entirely of a soft, silky lace in her favorite color and hugged her curves while throwing modesty out the window. It was held up with thin spaghetti straps at her shoulders. She admired her reflection in the mirror, biting her lip with a smile.

She went back into the bedroom to find that Thomas had dozed off, but she also noticed that he was growing a new erection in his sleep so she went into teacher mode.

“Mr. Magnum do I have to fail you in sex education?” She said sternly. He jerked awake. One look at her in the nightie was all he needed for the erection to finish forming. “Much better,” she said before straddling and sliding onto him.

“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed in surprise then grabbed her hips as she moved against him. 

She bent forward leaning on her hands as they rested on the bed above his shoulders. She moved him in and out, gasping to the rhythm of her movements. Thomas moaned then began grunting. Hannah started to feel like she was heading to a peak, so she slowed down her movement.

“That’s it, baby,” he told her. “Little too fast.” He growled and Hannah giggled so Thomas pulled her forward to mouth her breast through the soft lace.

“Oh damn,” Hannah gasped. “Do that again to the other one.”

Ever the dutiful husband, Thomas did as he was told, only to have her cry out as she peaked with his mouth sucking her nipple through the soft fabric. He rolled over on top of her and began to thrust. He showered her with hot kisses as she spread her legs as far as they would go and he thrust into her again and again. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, stroking them as he drove into her, one time, two times, three times and he cried out. Two more thrusts and she joined him in the ecstasy of a shared orgasm.

Thomas fell against her, gasping for breath. They lay together for quite some time, just concentrating on their breathing. Hannah smiled at his stillness since he was not moving to pull out of her. Finally, he put his forehead against hers. “Do you want me to move?”

Hannah stroked his cheek then kissed his lips lightly. “No, I like you just where you are,” she replied.

He laughed. “I’m going to have to move some time,” he reminded her.

She groaned. “Ok, you can go,” she said but a mischievous glint came to her eye. “But I may want you to service me again later.”

Thomas laughed and kissed her before pulling out and rolling over to lie next to her. He pulled the blanket over them as Hannah cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a long time. Finally, Hannah looked up at him. “Thomas?”

“Yeah Hannah?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Do you think Lily is right?” she asked. “Do you think that nine months from now we’ll have a couple of babies to take care of? That we made two babies tonight? Or will make later on?”

He smiled drowsily. “I think that it is Lily’s wishful thinking,” he replied. “Being an only child can be tough.”

“Don’t I know it,” Hannah said then kissed his shoulder. “Do you want another kid or two?”

He looked down at her through heavy eyelids. “If you’re willing to give birth to them,” Thomas said. “I’m willing to be their father.” He lay quietly then lifted his head again suddenly. “You were an only child?”

“Until I was twelve when my sister was born,” Hannah replied as he let his head fall back to the pillow. “What about you?”

“I had a half-brother,” Thomas told her. “He was born when I was seven.” He fell quiet as Hannah watched him. “He died in Vietnam.”

“Thomas,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.” She watched him again in order to gauge how he would feel when she asked the next question. “What happened to your father?”

He lifted his head to look at her then rested it back on the pillow. “He died in Korea when I was five.”

Hannah let out a breath and rested her head back on his shoulder. He was on the edge of drifting off when he felt her lift her head again. “Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Hannah said.

“I love you, too,” Thomas replied. “Now get some sleep so you’ll be rested for another go in the morning.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Magnum,” she said as she lay her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“That’s better Mrs. Magnum,” he said and he felt her smile against his chest.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thomas woke in confusion to a dark but familiar bedroom. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before realizing that the warm body of his new bride lay next to him. She’d changed positions, rolling to lay on her other side with her back to him, but her head was still pillowed on his arm. He smiled and rolled to spoon her before realizing just how much he wanted her again. He slid the nightie she still wore up to her waist before pulling her closer so she could feel his erection in her sleep. He hoped she would wake at the touch, but, when she didn’t stir, he blew a stream of air past her ear to speed up her waking process.

“Hm,” she moaned. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know,” he replied. “But it’s got a mind of its own.”

Hannah turned her head and smiled. He leaned in for a long, slow, deep kiss. When it ended, he lifted her leg and slid into her, slowly, enjoying the feeling of her heat around him. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her as he thrust his hips forward and up. The angle was optimum for her to quickly feel the pleasure as he made love to her.

“Oh, Thomas,” Hannah gasped. He rolled them so he was on top and lifted her hips, settling between her legs, thrusting deeper until she cried out in delight.

“I really think we’ll have to send a special thank you note for the nightgown,” he whispered in her ear as he moved. “Because I dreamt of making love to you in it and taking it off and, OH damn!” He cried out with her as she peaked, which in turn affected him.

“More, more, more,” she chanted and he thrust faster, moaning as he did. “Oh yes!” Hannah cried.

He pushed her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. “I’ll give you much more,” he told her. “I’ll give you everything.”

He pulled her tightly against him as she lifted her hips off the bed then pushed the nightgown up farther, baring her breasts so he could fondle them, stroking her nipples as she gripped the sheet beneath them and grunted high pitched sounds of complete ecstasy.

“Oh… my…!” Hannah began then cried out as she had another orgasm. “Don’t stop!”

“I’ll go until I come, too,” he told her as he leaned down to her ear. “Or collapse of exhaustion.”

“Works for me,” Hannah smiled.

Thomas kept thrusting until he felt like he would explode, then did just that. A few more thrusts and Hannah followed him, her body tightening around him and pulling every last drop of his energy and orgasm from him and he collapsed with her on the bed.

“Wow,” Hannah gasped as he rested against her back, breathing in the sweet, flowery scent of her that mingled with the aroma of sex. “Is it always going to be like that?”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Thomas replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Thomas sat at the small guest house table in nothing but his robe which hung open as he drank his coffee. Behind him, Hannah cooked bacon and eggs in her nightie with her robe over it securely closed. At the knock on the door, he pulled the robe shut, tying the belt, and called out, “Come in!”

Lily pulled at Catherine’s hand and they stepped across the entry to look down on the newlyweds. “Lily wanted to see if you are up yet,” Catherine said by way of explanation.

“Grand-mère said we could go to the zoo this afternoon!” Lily called down.

“That is if it is all right with you,” Catherine finished.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Thomas said and looked over at Hannah, who had plated their food and was setting it on the table. “What about you?”

Hannah smiled and poured him a new cup of coffee before pouring one for herself. “Sounds like a fun trip with her grandparents,” she said as she put the pot back on the maker.

“Maybe you could come with us!” Lily suggested.

Catherine looked horrified. “I think,” she began as she leaned down to her granddaughter. “That Hannah and your father might want to spend the day getting to know one another.”

“But if they get bored,” Lily said. “What are they going to do?”

Hannah suddenly leaned down in Thomas’s ear and he blushed before looking up at his mother and daughter. “How about if you guys go ahead and we’ll grab a shower and join you later.”

“Are you sure?” Catherine asked.

Hannah smiled up at them. “A nice, HOT shower is just what the doctor ordered,” she said and winked at Catherine.

Catherine hid a knowing smile from Lily as the child pulled her hand. “Come on, Grand-mère let’s see if Mr. Masters wants to go, too.”

“Uh, Lily…,” Hannah tried to stop her but Lily had already pulled Catherine away as the woman barely grabbed the door to pull it closed.

“Don’t worry,” Thomas told her with a light kiss. “Robin will politely decline then give her a load of cash to buy lunch beforehand, admission, a stuffed animal, some ice cream and dinner later on… and still have cash left over.”

Hannah only giggled. “Eat up,” she said with a gesture to his breakfast. “I intend on tiring you out before we leave.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hannah turned the shower on and adjusted it until the water ran hot, but not scalding. “How’s that?” she asked.

Thomas reached past her to feel the temperature of the water. “Feels fine,” he said and he slid his hands around her waist to untie the belt on her robe and slide it down her shoulders before hanging it on the hook next to the door.

She still wore the soft, lacy nightie her bridesmaids had bought and Thomas slid his hands up it and she lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head. She turned and pushed his robe down and hung it with hers on the hook on the wall as he put the nightie aside. She pulled him quickly into the hot spray and grabbed a rag and the soap.

“I thought we’d… you know… before washing,” Thomas said.

“If we hurry,” Hannah said as she began to run the soapy rag over his chest. “We can do both before the water turns cold.”

Thomas moaned as she ran the rag down his body, then turned him around so she could do his back. He gasped when she slid it down his buttocks and between his legs. “Whoa there,” he said as he became aroused. “My turn.”

Hannah handed over the cloth and he quickly rinsed and refilled it with soap before running it around her neck then down to her breasts. “They don’t look this big at school,” he commented as she gasped when he ran it across her nipples. He slid the rag under both breasts then down her belly with an evil smile.

“Uh oh,” Hannah said with a smile at the look.

He switched the rag to the other hand and ran the soapy hand between her legs and up her clitoris. She gasped and grabbed his shoulder before she closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her with his fingers until she cried out. He pulled his hand away to turn her and wash her back.

“You sure know how to turn a girl on then pull back don’t you?” she said as he ran the cloth over her back and buttocks.

Thomas hung the cloth on the soap tray and began running his hands over her body to help rinse the soap away. When he got to her breasts he gave them extra attention, running his deft fingers under them then finally to the nipples, which he stroked until they stuck out like dark pearls against her pale skin.

She turned to meet his lips, tasting coffee and bacon as their tongues mingled. He pressed her back against the wall in the small enclosure and lifted her to meet his heavy arousal and she cried out as he thrust into her.

Hannah clung to him as he moved, pressing her feet against the opposite wall of the small shower stall. With the position, he was able to gain momentum and thrust deeper, hitting a spot inside of her that sent waves of ecstasy through her.

“Yes, Thomas,” she cried. “Oh yes!” Suddenly she gripped him and screamed, jerking as he felt her have a very powerful orgasm. “Oh FUCK!” she exclaimed as he continued his thrusts. The movement of him against her throbbing clit became intense and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body to his until he could take no more and he cried out and let loose his release inside her.

Carefully, he moved away from her and she placed her feet on the floor as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at him with a smile. “Just when you think it can’t get any better,” she said. “It does.”

Thomas smiled back at her with an actual giggle. “Let’s grab a nap before we go to the zoo,” he told her with a kiss.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At the zoo, they met up with Catherine, Frank and Lily in time to have some lunch. “Let’s get a blanket and eat on the picnic lawn,” Lily suggested as she pointed to the families doing just that on an expanse of lawn outside of the snack bar.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” Catherine told her. “Frank and I will eat with the other grandparents inside. I don’t think we’d be able to get up off the ground once we were down.” She leaned down to Lily. “Besides, you need to spend time as a family, too.”

It didn’t take them long to purchase a picnic lunch and rent a blanket. They made their way over to the lawn and spread out the blanket before sitting on it and getting out their food.

“I have a couple of questions,” Lily said after they settled on the blanket to eat their lunch. 

“OK, shoot,” Thomas told her before biting into his sandwich.

“What is twins?”

Thomas looked at Hannah and she leaned forward to explain. “Twins is basically two. Often two babies.”

“Second question?” Thomas urged her on.

Lily took a deep breath. “Where do babies come from?”

Hannah and Thomas stared at her in surprise. “Oy,” Hannah said.

“Uh,” Thomas began then looked at Hannah. “You’re the teacher,” he said. “How do I do this?”

Hannah looked at Lily and asked a question of her own. “How much do you know about it?”

“I know that the mommy grows the baby in her tummy for a long time,” she said. “Then a doctor helps her take it out, but I don’t know how it gets in there or how it comes out.”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his daughter look at them earnestly. Hannah suddenly held up a hand. “I think it might be a good idea to switch languages,” she said. “You want to explain in Vietnamese or should I explain in French?”

Thomas glanced around at the other families within hearing distance and knew that she was right. “Your French is better than my Vietnamese,” he told her.

“Just this once,” Hannah said as she pulled Lily into her lap. “I’m going to use French because there might be some kids nearby not ready for this conversation. When this conversation is done we go back to English. Got it?”

Lily nodded and Hannah switched to French. “A mommy and a daddy have a special cuddle they call making love. The mommy has part of the seed and the daddy has part of the seed and they put them together and stir them up when they are making love. It takes nine months for the baby to grow and be born.”

“Comment le bébé sortir?”

Hannah looked at Thomas, who understood a little of what she was saying, and he shrugged. Hannah took a deep breath and explained a little about how the baby comes out. Lily’s eyes became large and round in awe. “Elle a mal?” she asked.

Hannah nodded. “It hurts quite a bit, or so I’m told,” she replied, still in French. “But the joy at holding this beautiful new life… makes the mommy forget the pain.”

Lily looked up at Hannah. “Est-ce que toi et papa avez fait l'amour hier soir?”

“Wait,” Thomas said. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Hannah giggled and leaned forward. “She asked if we made love last night,” she told him softly. “What do you want to tell her?”

“Wi, Lily,” Thomas said with a smile.

“Tu as fait un bébé?” Lily asked. _Did you make a baby?_

“We don’t know that yet,” Thomas went on in English.

Lily switched to English as well. “When will we know?”

“Not for a couple of months,” he replied. “Has the original question been satisfactorily answered?”

“Yes, Papa,” Lily replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hannah snuggled close to Thomas under the covers in the master bedroom. They were comfortably happy in the house Robin Masters had bought so Thomas and Lily would be near a good school. “We should send Mr. Masters a very nice thank you card,” she told him. “And a box of good cigars.”

“For filling in for your parents at the wedding?”

“No, for buying this house so Lily could be my student,” she replied. She felt him shake with laughter and sat up to look at him. “He had a videographer come to film the wedding,” she told him suddenly. “When they finish editing it, they are sending a copy to my family on the mainland.”

“I think they’ll like the toast he gave,” Thomas told her.

Hannah nodded. “He did a great honor to mom and dad. Very eloquent.”

Thomas ran a hand through her hair. “We’ll plan a second ceremony in Montana when we visit this summer.”

“Mom’s already got it half planned,” Hannah replied. “She’s even chosen a dress.”

Thomas smiled. “What is she going to do if that baby Lily was talking about is coming?”

Hannah smiled back. “Gush and buy a maternity wedding dress.” She leaned in to kiss him.

After a deep passionate kiss, he rolled over on her and slid between her legs. “I think this bed needs to be christened.”

“Really,” Hannah replied. “It’s a good thing I didn’t put on any panties.”

Thomas gave her a look and slid his hands down her sides. She’d worn the honeymoon nightie over a lighter colored satin nightie that fell a few inches lower, saying it would be more appropriate to wear around Lily. When his hands reached the hem of the inner gown, he changed direction and slid them up under both until he found that she was right and smiled.

Hannah explored his chest with her hands until they found the band of his boxers and slid lower until she gripped him. He gasped as her hands stroked him from semi aroused to completely hard in less than a minute.

He moaned as she pulled it out and gently led it to her. He slowly slid into her as she lifted on her elbows and let her head fall back. He thrust deep, hitting her hot spot from memory after finding it in the shower. She gasped and rocked her hips in time to his thrusts.

“Hannah,” he breathed. “You drive me wild!”

Hannah for her part, couldn’t find the words to answer as he moved, slowly, bringing her to the edge. He thrust harder, grinding into the hot spot and she cried out with a jerk and a cry that Thomas muffled with an impromptu kiss. He pulled away. “Shh,” he reminded her. “There’s a little girl in the house this time.”

“Then don’t be so good at making me scream,” she said as she lay back with a smile and a gasp as he sped up his movement.

Thomas ran his hands across her breasts, taking the time as he moved to stroke them into hard peaks and she pressed them against his chest, groaning at how the hair on his body tickled them through two layers of nightgown into staying that way.

She sensed his coming peak and she spread her legs wider to accommodate his movement and pushed herself off the bed once again. Seconds before he peaked, a second orgasm hit her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he peaked and ejected the evidence of it into her before collapsing to the bed.

He was resting there when they heard the light tap on the door. Thomas quickly pulled out and away from her to pull up his boxers and head for the attached bathroom as Lily’s voice came through the door.

“Papa, Hannah,” she said and Hannah pulled herself out of the bed. 

Thomas almost made a detour but Hannah waved him off. “Get cleaned up,” Hannah whispered. She waited for him to quietly close the door before she opened the bedroom door. Lily stood in her pajamas with tears in her eyes. “Lily! What’s wrong?” Hannah asked as she got on her knees so she would be at eye level.

“I had a bad dream,” she said. “I dreamt about Mama and the explosion, but they blew you up, too.”

Hannah carefully took her in her arms being mindful of her still casted right arm and Lily clung to her as she cried. Hannah for her part just held her, rocking her throughout. When she began to sing a French lullaby in a soft, sweet voice, Lily stopped her.

“Please sing to me in English,” she said as she looked up at her. “Mama used to sing that song to me. Please sing something else.”

Hannah nodded and touched Lily’s face before she started to sing the lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her. When she finished, Lily had stopped crying and looked up at her. “Did your mama sing that to you?”

“No, my grandma did,” Hannah replied.

“It’s very pretty. You have a pretty voice,” Lily said drowsily.

“That you do,” Thomas agreed and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway of the bathroom holding a clean and folded sheet.

Hannah nodded at his unasked question and held Lily as she dozed in her arms. Thomas changed the sheets in record time and took Lily from Hannah’s arms so she could stand then put her on the big bed to cuddle her between them. With a light kiss to each other and from each to Lily, they turned off the bedside lamps and snuggled down together to sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hannah woke with a start to an empty bed. She looked at the clock and, seeing that it was just after 7:30 a.m., gasped and jumped from the bed. She’d packed a suitcase full of her teaching clothes but had not had any time to unpack so they were all dreadfully wrinkled. She hung a floral dress on a hanger and brought it into the bathroom with her so the steam from the shower could steam the wrinkles out while she showered.

She stepped out with wet hair into Thomas’s strong arms as they held a bath towel for her. “I ironed the dress you had hanging and it’s on the bed with your pantyhose and shoes,” he told her as he helped her dry off.

She stopped him and pulled the towel away. “If you keep helping me, I’m not going to make it to work.”

He smiled. “Lily is ready whenever you are.”

Hannah was dressed in the freshly ironed dress with her hair plaited in a French braid down her back when she came out five minutes later and sat down to the scrambled eggs and sausage that Lily and Thomas had fixed for breakfast. Before heading out the door with Lily’s hand in hers, Thomas kissed them both then waved as they backed out of the driveway.

“Hannah?” Lily began as they drove the six blocks to school.

“Yeah, Lily-cat?”

Lily giggled at the use of her nickname. “Is this how we are going to be every morning?”

Hannah smiled. “Some mornings will be better and some will be worse,” Hannah replied. “Once we get into a regular routine the days will all seem the same.”

Lily was silent as she watched Hannah drive. “Thank you for letting me sleep with you and Papa,” she said finally.

“You had a bad dream,” Hannah said with a glance over to her. “And with everything going on the last week and me coming to live with you being new to you right now, I couldn’t send you back to your room.” She gave Lily a stern look as she stopped at a red light. “But it is not going to be a regular thing, OK?”

“Got it,” Lily replied and Hannah pulled into the school parking lot. Hannah went inside as Lily ran to play with her friends on the playground.

Inside, Hannah dropped her things off in her classroom and went to the main office to have a talk with Eileen Luther, the principal.

Eileen looked up as Hannah entered the office and smiled. “Miss Riley,” she greeted her. “How are you doing this morning?”

“After such an eventful week, I’m good,” she replied and Eileen gave her a puzzled look. “Ready to go back to work.” She took a breath. “But I think we need to have a talk first.”

“Then come into my office,” she invited and led Hannah into the room before closing the door behind them. “I hope this isn’t about the accident last week,” Eileen went on as she sat behind her desk.

“It is, but it isn’t,” Hannah began. “I’m not sure how to say this so I’ll just come out with it. I got married this weekend.”

Eileen looked up in surprise. “I didn’t even know you were dating anyone,” she said.

“I wasn’t and, well, it’s complicated,” Hannah began. “You remember the girl, Lily, that I went back into the boat for?” 

Eileen nodded. “Of course. Lily Magnum. I heard she has a broken arm. How is she?”

“She’s doing fine,” Hannah said as she wrung her hands. “I, uh, I married her father.”

Eileen blinked. “You married… I thought he was supposed to marry someone else.”

“She gave him the ring back because she realized that…” she trailed off.

“He was in love with you and vice versa,” Eileen said. She leaned back in her chair. “I’m not sure what to do now,” she went on. “I’ve never had to deal with something like this. Marriages, yes, but one of my teachers suddenly and unexpectedly marrying the father of one of her students…no.”

“I’d like to keep Lily in my class,” Hannah said. “But I know the regulations frown on a parent having her child as a student.”

“Any other student and I’d agree,” Eileen said. “But Lily is a special case and the bond between the two of you has been obvious from day one.” She shook her head. “I cannot in good conscious move her to Ellen’s class. She’s been through so much in her short life and you have obviously been beneficial to her and her father.” She looked up at Hannah. “As long as you and Lily can both remember that you can’t favor her, I’ll allow her to remain in your class.”

Hannah released the breath he had been holding. “Thanks Eileen,” she said. “We’ve already had a little bit of a chat about it and I’ll talk to her at greater length when we get home.”

Eileen stood. “Well, Mrs. Magnum…,” she began when Hannah interrupted her.

“To keep it in mind that here I am still her teacher,” she said. “I’m not going to go by my married name until the next school year. And Lily calls me Hannah at home so if she slips up at school, it won’t be as awkward as calling me Mama.”

“You have been thinking about this,” Eileen smiled. “Just let me see the ring…”

Hannah held out her left hand to show her the puzzle ring. “This is a very unusual design.”

“The three rings are for me, Lily and Thomas,” Hannah explained.

“Intertwined within each other,” Eileen replied. “How appropriate. No engagement ring?”

Hannah showed her the pendant that Lily and Magnum had insisted on giving her. “This belonged to Lily’s mother,” she said. “Lily insisted that it had to be the engagement present.”

Eileen smiled. “A family that was meant to be.”

“We thought so too,” Hannah told her. “I’d better get back to my classroom and read the notes from the substitute.”

Eileen looked up at Hannah. “Have a nice day,” she said. “And congratulations Miss Riley.”

“Thanks,” she replied and left the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Our first dinner as an official family,” Hannah said as she placed the potatoes on the table next to the baked Ahi and sat down. “With just the three of us.”

Thomas smiled. “I’m excited to hear how your day went.”

“Good place to start with our dinner discussion,” Hannah began as she placed some of the fish on Lily’s plate. “My day went fine as did Lily’s if I read her correctly.”

Lily nodded. “It was just like any other day except I got to stay in the class with my Papa’s new wife.”

Hannah smiled at her. “We need to talk about that, too,” she said as she put some of the fish on her own plate then passed it to Thomas.

“This is good,” Thomas said as he helped himself to some of the fish then accepted the dish of vegetables Hannah handed him. “What is it you need to talk about?”

“Principal Luther says that Lily can remain in my class as long as I don’t treat her any different than I did before,” Hannah said. “And that she doesn’t treat me any different as well.” She picked up her fork and picked a small forkful of fish from her plate. “She thinks that having her call me Hannah at home will help.”

“Think you can do that Lily-cat?” Thomas asked his daughter.

“I’ll try,” she replied.

“That means you can’t get upset if I pick someone else for an answer before you,” Hannah told her. “And I will try really hard not to go too far the other way either.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked as she scooped up some of her potatoes.

“Sometimes when people are asked to do something like that, they pay less attention to make things seem balanced,” Hannah told her. “If it seems like I’m doing that at school, try not to get upset, because I’m not doing it because I don’t love you. It’s because I DO love you. I just don’t want them to switch you to Ellen’s class.”

“I know that,” Lily began. “I like Miss Marsden. And Papa told me this morning that they might have me switch classes.”

Hannah looked at her husband. “He did?” He smiled as he chewed, but said nothing.

“I’m glad they didn’t make me switch,” Lily told her. “And I would have missed you if I switched.” She paused to concentrate momentarily on scooping up a piece of food before eating it and going on. “But switching would mean I could start calling you Mama now and not at the end of the school year.”

Hannah smiled with a glance to Thomas. “It may still happen, you know,” she said. “If the principal doesn’t think we’re trying hard enough.”

“I will be happy either way,” Lily said as she finished her dinner. “Can I go?”

Hannah glanced up at Thomas and he nodded. “Sure,” she said. “Put your dishes in the sink.”

Lily put her fork on the plate and grabbed her empty glass, carrying them to the sink before waving and skipping outside.

“That kid is so glass-half-full,” Hannah commented. “I could only think how sad she might be if she had to change classes. I never thought about how happy she would be to call me Mama.”

Thomas picked up his dishes and headed to the sink with them as Hannah did the same with hers. They put away the leftovers before he spoke again. “I think she’s happier now that you’re here,” he told her.

“I’m glad,” Hannah replied.

Thomas nodded to the door that Lily had just gone out. “What say we go play with our daughter?”

Hannah smiled. “What about the dishes?”

“We can do them after she goes to bed,” he replied. “Give her time to get really asleep… before you and I play in the bedroom.”

Hannah seemed to consider that. “Last one out is a rotten egg,” she said as she ran in that direction.

Thomas grabbed her and pushed past. “Hey!” Hannah protested as she followed him out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“How long does it take to get dishpan hands?” Thomas asked her as he came into the bedroom. He looked at her and screamed in surprise. “And what is that?”

Hannah tried not to smile and crack the mud mask she wore. “It’s a masque,” she said carefully as she finished clipping her hair on her head with a large barrette.

“Please tell me you don’t sleep in that.”

“I was just going to wash it off,” she replied. “But just for that I might keep it on.”

“How often do you use it?” he asked as he made a face.

“Once a week,” Hannah replied. “Scares the pimple fairy away.”

“And new husbands,” he added as he gave her a horrified face. “I don’t think it would be as fun sleeping with the mud monster.”

“I’m going,” she told him as she headed into the bathroom.

“Wait a minute,” he stopped her. “Is that my shirt?”

She glanced down at the shirt, a Hawaiian shirt that she saw on a lot of locals. “Since you seem to think a lot about taking things off of me,” she told him. “I thought you might like something you’re used to taking off.”

He watched her thoughtfully as she disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned with a clean face, he was in the walk-in closet and handed her his plastic covered brown uniform. “Hang this on the hook, will you?”

She hung it on the hook on the outside of the closet door. “You ready?” she asked him.

He stepped from the closet. “Always,” he replied.

Hannah looked up at him and screamed. He’d removed his shirt, but still wore the jeans he’d worn that day. Over his face he wore his beloved gorilla mask.

She smacked his shoulder and pulled it off, throwing it back in the closet, then grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and pulled him close. “Let me help you with that,” she whispered. She unbuttoned them and put her hands inside as he purred. “Here kitty, kitty,” she said and grabbed the jeans and led him to the bed where she shoved him down and removed the rest of his clothing.

“And here I thought I was a gorillaahh!” he started before she put him in her mouth and sucked… HARD! “Damn!”

She released him long enough to look up at him. “You said we were going to play, didn’t you?” she started to return to him then stopped. “Quietly! There’s a little girl in the house!”

Thomas found himself unable to speak as she returned to sucking him. She started at the base, tickling with her fingers and nibbling her way to the tip before she put her mouth over it until he could feel the tip at the back of her throat. She sucked as she pulled away, leaving the tip inside then took a breath to suck again as she swirled her tongue around the tip and over the end.

“You’ve done this before,” he said, finding his voice with a gasp.

With the tip still in her mouth, she carefully shook her head, no.

“Then you’re gifted,” he let his head drop back on the bed. He moaned as she went deep again, sucking her way down then back up before doing a lap of the tip with her tongue and repeating.

She slid down him then up several times as she unbuttoned the shirt she wore. He gasped when she finally released him. She pulled him to his feet where he promptly kissed her, taking in his own flavor with hers as he pulled the shirt from her body and threw it towards the open closet door.

Hannah let him kiss her and explore her body for several minutes before she pulled away and bent over the bed the throw the blanket aside. Before she could straighten or turn back to him, he grabbed her waist and slid his arousal into her. The move surprised her and she fell forward, catching herself with her hands and cursing softly.

He pushed deep until he found the hot spot and she cried out softly. Gripping her hips, he pushed her forward until she was on her hands and knees on the bed. He began thrusting as she gripped the sheets under her, her toes curling as his body moved between her feet. When she shuddered and tightened around him, she collapsed so he went to the mattress with her.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. “Make it count.”

He spread her legs and pushed off, moving in and out as if his life depended on it. Hannah cried out, letting the blankets muffle her cries as Thomas moved inside her. His mustache tickled the back of her neck as he rested his face there, then kissed the back of her shoulder. Suddenly, he lifted away from her as he felt her jerk and curse quietly as she reached the pinnacle and fell, bringing him with her. “Aahh!” he gasped as he came inside her before collapsing on her back.

Together, and laying across the bed, they rested. Thomas wove the fingers of both her hands between his and gripped them. “That,” he whispered in her ear. “Is how much I love you.”

“Thomas,” she said between breaths. “You’d better find a way to supplement that incredible show of love.” She took a deep cleansing breath. “Or we’ll never get anything done.”

He began to laugh and she laughed with him. “I don’t even know what to say to that,” he told her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Just make sure it is always like that,” she said. “Especially when we get to a point where we don’t do it so much.”

“Promise,” he said. “Do you promise?”

She pulled her hands from his and rolled over to face him. “You know me and promises,” she said as she touched his face with her fingertips. When she didn’t go on, he pushed away a little and stared at her. She smiled. “I promise,” she said finally.

He smiled and leaned in for a powerful, hot kiss.


End file.
